Absent Silhouettes
são versões "fantasma" dos cinco membros da Organization XIII que foram destruídos em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories : Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion , Marluxia e Larxene. Eles aparecem em Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix como um conjunto de lutas opcionais, e ao derrotá-los, você ganha um Lost Illusion e uma Receita de Synthesis que permite que os Moogles criem réplicas das armas dos membros da Organization. Derrotar um membro Absent Silhouette também permite que Sora lute contra as versões de dados dos membros da Organization XIII na Cave of Remembrance Depois da batalha de Demyx normal em Olympus Coliseum, ele explica o que são as Absent Silhouettes. Ele diz que a Absent Silhouette é uma espécie de Nobody, uma vez que ele aparece da mesma forma como um Nobody faz, embora seja mais provável que isso seja falso, afinal Vanitas teve uma Absent Silhouette após uma batalha, mas Vanitas era um Unversed, e não um Nobody. Sempre que Sora entra em uma batalha contra alguma Absent Silhouette, ela toma a forma do membro morto que representa e luta com ele. A Absent Silhouette aparece inicialmente como uma esfera escura mostrando a silhueta da arma do membro morto. center #'Absent Silhouette de Vexen', é travada no 11o andar de Castle Oblivion (Twilight Town), em frente à The Old Mansion, e ao vencê-lo, ganha uma Lost Illusion e o Guide to Experimentation. O portal da batalha aparece em Agrabah (Peddler Shop), após à reforma da loja. #'Absent Silhouette de Lexaeus' é travada no Castle Oblivion (Station of Remembrance), e ao vencê-lo, ganha uma Lost Illusion e o Power Exceeding Power Recipe. O portal da batalha aparece no Twilight Town (Sandlot) depois de Sora derrotar os Nobodies lá. #'Zexion Absent Silhouette' é travada no Castle Oblivion (3rd Basement) igual à Destiny Islands, e ao vencê-lo, ganha uma Lost Illusion e o Book of Shadows. O portal da batalha aparece no Olympus Coliseum (Underworld, Cave of the Dead) após Sora fugir de Hades. #'Marluxia Ausente Silhouette' é travada no Castle Oblivion(Station of Oblivion), e ao vencê-lo, ganha uma Lost Illusion e o Undying Flowers. O portal da batalha aparece no Beast's Castle (Beast's Room) após Beast decidir juntar-se com Sora para derrotar Xaldin. #'Larxene Absent Silhouette' é travada em Castle Oblivion (Station of Remembrance), e ao vencê-lo, ganha uma Lost Illusion e o Secret Thunder. O portal da batalha aparece no Port Royal (Isla de Muerta: Rock Face) quando Sora chega à ilha. Informações adicionais Embora sirvam como uma revanche com os chefes de Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, cada Absent Silhouette tem um estilo muito diferente de combate do que no jogo anterior. Por exemplo, em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Larxene atira a Foudre e Zexion usa seu Livro de Retribution para criar doppelgangers de si mesmo usando as habilidades roubadas de seu oponente, enquanto Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Larxene Absent Silhouette cria clones de si mesma para ataques rápidos a partir de várias direções e Zexion Absent Silhouette usa o livro de Retribution para prender sua presa em uma dimensão dentro de um livro. en:Absent Silhouette es:Esencia Intangible fr:Silhouette spectrale de:Abwesende Silhouetten af:Absent Silhouette it:Absent Silhouette Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Aspectos da história